


A (magical) friendship through the years

by jyusan



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyusan/pseuds/jyusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hummelberry at Hogwarts, a story through snippets. (Friendship!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (magical) friendship through the years

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the gleeverse@LJ big bang challenge (other parts [here](http://jyusan.livejournal.com/110765.html#cutid1)).

**FIRST YEAR**

Rachel was used to people staring at her – she spent most of her life trying to gain attention anyway. But as she was standing on Platform 9 and 3/4 , saying goodbye to her fathers before starting her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she caught the eye of a boy standing several feet away, watching her family, and that wasn’t the kind of attention she strived for. She tightened her hands on both her fathers’ and looked away with a scowl – she thought the wizard community would be different.

-

When the door of her compartment slid open and she recognized the boy standing there, she couldn’t help but frown. Taken aback by her hostility, the boy didn’t even bother with a greeting.

“The two men you were with at the platform…” he started, voice wavering but standing straight.

“My fathers. What of it?” she spat back.

“Oh, nothing, I mean…” suddenly the boy looked flustered and when he blushed he looked so much like a little doll Rachel couldn’t keep up the defensive mode anymore. “It’s cool.”

“Of course” she answered, confused by the boy’s behavior.

“I’m Kurt, by the way” they shook hands and he seemed to regain his posture. “Do you want to join our compartment?” he asked, eyeing the empty seats.

-

“I don’t really know. Does it matter much?” the gangly boy called Finn sitting across Rachel said when she asked him about his house preference.

“Of course it matters” Kurt chirped in from Rachel’s side. “It’ll define what you focus your school years on.

“I… really don’t know what I would focus on. Aside from passing. And that sport thingy you told me about, though I’m still not sure about the whole broom business” said Finn, scratching his head and wondering what would be the gentlest way to ask Kurt to give him the last chocolate frog.

Kurt heaved a dramatically tired sigh, already very knowledgeable about Hogwarts despite being a muggle raised yet-to-be first year student. “It’s easy. The great people go to Gryffindor, Harry’s house, the smartasses go into Ravenclaw, the mean ones to Slytherin and the rest of the stupid to Hufflepuff”

“Who is Harry?” Finn asked and just decided to snatch the frog.

“Hey! Hufflepuff is a great house, too!” exclaimed Sam, a small blonde boy sitting next to Finn.  
“They are known for being nice and loyal!”

“Tch, they’re not known at all” said Kurt, confident that his read of Hogwarts: A History out powered the fact that Sam was born and raised as wizard.

“That is most incorrect!” a new voice declared as a curly haired boy appeared at their compartment. Despite the statement, he was all smiles and shining teeth, already dressed in his school robes, bearing the colors of Hufflepuff. “The blonde lad is right. Hufflepuff is an outstanding house, with famous alumni like Bridget Wenlock, who discovered the magical properties of the number seven and..”

“Who are you again?” interjected Kurt rudely, but that didn’t seem to tamper the other boy’s mood.

“Blaine Anderson, at your service, you poor lost first timers. I’d be happy to provide you with accurate descriptions of all houses”

“Thank you, that won’t be necessary” answered Kurt, but with a smile that wasn’t as honest as the one he mirrored.

Blaine halted, clearly not anticipating such a cold welcome.

“Come on buddy, you can tell me while we hunt down the tea trolley” came Sam to the rescue and he led away the excited Hufflepuff, who quickly regained his spirits.

“Hufflepuff” Kurt exclaimed when they were gone, as if he just proved a point. “So anyway, Rachel, which house do you want to be in?”

Rachel, too, has read the great book about the school, but she didn’t have as a strong views as Kurt about the houses.

“Doesn’t really matter. I’ll be the best wherever I go” she said in an excited voice.

Kurt frowned at her, but Finn’s warm laugh helped her confidence.

-

Later that day, Sam got sorted into Hufflepuff, while Finn and Kurt walked towards the Gryffindor table – the latter gleaming with pride. Rachel watched them from the other side of the hall, from the Slytherin table, wondering if they’d ever speak again.

-

“Ha-ha, look at Berry, she put glitter on her cauldron” Kurt said during Potions a few weeks later, leaning towards a black girl but loud enough for Rachel to hear a few rows ahead.

“That’s rich coming from someone who put jewels on his wand” retorted Rachel, at which Puck - another Gryffindor – snorted, and Kurt withdrew with a red face.

“They’re amplifiers” he mumbled to Mercedes who just smiled at the obvious lie.

As it were, Hummel and Berry were still on speaking terms.

* * *

 **SECOND YEAR**

Rachel had never had an arch enemy before starting her magical studies, but she still figured that one wouldn’t want their greatest foe to see them in an openly vulnerable state. But that was exactly what happened, for the cruel Gods decided to double her misfortune by having none other but Kurt Hummel walk by the empty classroom she occupied at the time.

“Are you… crying?” said the boy stopping dead in his tracks at the door.

“No, I’m tap dancing, what the heck does it look like?!” yelled Rachel, turning away, wishing that the other would just leave her alone.

But no, that just wasn’t her day.

“What could have upset the Great Berry so much?” came the teasing voice from closer this time, but without its usual edge.

Rachel contemplated pouting in silence until Kurt just bloody disappeared, but she decided she wouldn’t be such a _child_.

“I’ve tried out for the Quidditch team, if you must know” she looked up through her tears but Kurt didn’t say anything. “And I was horrible”

“You could barely stay on your broom last year” Kurt said at once, then when Rachel didn’t return the insult he bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. “Why did you try out for the team at all? Do you like Quidditch that much?”

“No, I don’t. But if you want to become someone in this school, you need to join the Quidditch team. That’s the only way to get people to recognize you” Rachel murmured, kicking at the table she was sitting on.

“You really are stupid, aren’t you” Kurt answered with his usual disdainful voice.

Rachel glared up at him. “Is this your way of comforting me?!”

“No. It’s my way of ensuring that when tomorrow I do better at DADA then it won’t be a worthless victory against someone so weak willed.”

And with that and a smirk Kurt walked out of the classroom, leaving a puzzled but determined girl behind.

“That idiot” she said to herself with a laugh as she cleaned her face of the tears. “Next time _I_ catch him distressed, I’ll teach him about proper comforting.”

-

A few months later Rachel, with the help of Professor Schuester who overheard her singing one day, created a choir club at Hogwarts. Thanks to the house elves, they put up enchanted sign-up sheets in all the common rooms, which worked so that wherever once someone signed it, their name appeared on all of the lists.

A day later Professor Sylvester had all the sheets removed and the club temporarily disbanded, but Rachel still saw the delicate writing of Hummel on the paper.

In a way it was a success.

* * *

 **THIRD YEAR**

Kurt had always been surrounded by many friends as far as Rachel could see, but as their third year rolled around and they all chose different subjects, the boy could be seen walking alone more times than not.

Not that Rachel was keeping tabs or anything, it just happened so that they both took Arithmancy and she saw him around even more.

Their first class was about to start and Rachel was standing at the back, contemplating her choices: the closest free spot to the teacher was in the third row – that is, if she disregarded the one in the first row right next to Kurt. When the bell rang, and still no one seemed to take the place, she strolled forward and sat down without a word.

“No, sorry, this seat is not empty” Kurt said when he recognized her, frown ready on his face.

“Indeed it is not anymore, I see you’ve sharpened your mind over the holidays, Hummel” Rachel answered with a teasing smile, but before they could dwell in their usual quarrel, the class started.

-

“I’m so freaking fed up with Quidditch” Kurt murmured darkly on one October day as he dropped down next to Rachel. In the end, both were too proud and stubborn to give up the first row spots.

“Why? You are not playing, are you?” Rachel asked, feigning nonchalance.

Kurt looked surprised, as if he didn’t expect someone to answer, then quickly recollected himself. “Of course not” he said with his usual scornful tone. “But all the boys in my dorm room do, and that’s ALL they bloody talk about.”

They were both silent for a while – Rachel thinking about their talk last year, and Kurt moping about stupid one-minded boys who made him resort talking to frenemies.

“I hear the West End production of Wicked starts next Easter” she said suddenly, not quite sure where that came from, as she had no knowledge of Kurt being interested in Broadway outside of his Hairspray stickers.

She hit Jackpot.

-

Thanks to Puckerman, Kurt and Finn drifted away, or at least that’s what Kurt told himself. They were still neighbors and childhood friends, but there appeared some invisible divide he thought was similar to how Mercedes couldn’t be around him without giggling lately.

But when he got out from the History of Magic exam to whine, Rachel was there to provide a harmony for his complaints.

* * *

 **FOURTH YEAR**

“We should just invite everyone” Puck said as he was tossing around the Quaffle he “forgot to put back” after practice that day.

“No, dude, that will get out of hand” murmured Finn from his chair by the fire, staring at a blank paper intensely as if that would make a whole party preparation magically appear on it.

Kurt himself had been putting up with their absolutely clueless “party brainstorming” for a good part of an hour then, but he didn’t deign to take part in “operation: let’s get into Fabray’s and Lopez’s pants” they planned under the disguise of an end of the term party. He tried to focus on the homework the other two would probably copy once they were done with the planning.

“Kurt, do you want to bring Berry?” Finn asked sometime later and Kurt hoped he just misunderstood.

“What?”

“You know, the Slytherin girl you hang out with all the time” Finn mocked him.

“I don’t…” Kurt tried, disgruntled by Finn’s implications.

“Aww, he is in denial, so cute” Puck teased. “Berry on the list. Though Merlin help me if I understand what you like about her.”

-

“This is not a date” Kurt said after leading Rachel into the Room of Requirement which got activated into something resembling a disco hall with tables around the wall.

“Yet you color coordinated our clothes” Rachel said with a ringing laugh.

“Well, of course” he answered with a slight blush. “Care for a drink?”

-

By midnight most people were huddled close on the cushions or on the dance floor and the rest felt disoriented all the same thanks to Puck’s spiked punch.

Kurt was trying to transform one of the cushions into a chicken, because that sounded like the best idea at the moment, when Rachel turned him around and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

Kurt wished, ashamedly desperately wished for something to come but it never did. He was thinking of an appropriate response when Rachel stepped back with a frown.

“This wasn’t right” she declared, then tried walking away but tripped over long limbs which belonged to the sleeping Finn Hudson.

Kurt hoped she didn’t hit her head too much, just enough to forget this incident ever happened, then walked over to his Hufflepuff friends who apparently fell asleep on each other’s mouth and were about to suffocate together.

 _Romance_ , Kurt thought as he looked around the room of crazies.

* * *

 **FIFTH YEAR**

In their fifth year, Rachel and Kurt ended up at the hospital wing together, which was long overdue if you asked anyone from their friends.

Which, if you asked Kurt, was entirely Rachel’s fault.

And if you enquired why he said so with an adoring smile, well, there was no answer.

-

They were walking down the corridors, excitedly chatting about the upcoming Apparation lessons when the bulky Slytherin appeared from a joint hall and Rachel noticed the change in Kurt’s posture right away. He kept standing straight, but rather rigid and his steps became measured.

Rachel glanced at the other boy, whom she recognized as Karofsky from the year above them. They walked towards each other, the two boys quietly glaring at each other, and Rachel thought Karofsky would just pass them but he suddenly spat on the ground in front of Kurt before walking by.

Kurt stepped over the disgusting spot and continued forward but Rachel turned around.

“What is your problem?” she yelled after the bully.

“Don’t Rachel, it’s pointless” Kurt whispered and tried to drag her along but she was stunned in surprise. She had never seen Kurt like that before, jaw set and eyes empty. At the end of last term when Jessie said he had a voice like a cartoon figure, he cast an elegant spell that made Jessie squeal like a pig for the remainder of the day. But this Kurt, for lack of better understanding on Rachel’s part, was trying to run away.

She pushed that aside momentarily and turned back to Karofsky. “I said, what is your problem?” she demanded.

“My problem?” Karofsky asked, taking a menacing step closer. “My problem is that he is a fucking fag”

That solved matters rather fast as long as Rachel was concerned. She drew her wand in anger and sent Karofsky flying against the wall before Kurt could stop her.

He might had been older than them, but he was no match for two of Hogwart’s finest. In a correct wizard duel. But Karofsky might had reached to the same conclusion, because he discarded his wand and decided to push Kurt to the ground by sheer force before the other boy could mutter a spell.

Suffice to say, things got a bit nastier after that, with Azimio turning up to provide back-up and all.

-

“You shouldn’t have interfered” Kurt murmured, for the tenth time since Madam Pomfrey finished patching them up. They had no serious injuries, just numerous scratches, bumps, a broken nose and some boils no one knew where they came from but were ordered to stay in bed until the calming potions worked their way through.

“I hate that word” Rachel fumed, staring at the window and wishing she still had something or someone around to kick.

“Well, so do I, but Neanderthals have a small dictionary” Kurt answered without looking at her.

They were silent for a long while. Rachel had many questions to ask, about how long this had been going on and why Kurt was letting it go by, but she didn’t dare to push his friend. They never really talked about _it_ , not even after the incident last year. It was not something Rachel particularly cared about, what with her parentage and all, but she felt bad Kurt didn’t confide in her one way or another.

“You were kind of good, though” Kurt said in a small voice later when they were walking through the castle. He stopped to look at Rachel suddenly. “If I weren’t gay we would make an awesome power couple”

Kurt’s smile was tired and watery as he finally worded his confession and Rachel enveloped him in a hug.

“Greatest tragedy of our lives” she said with a chuckle as she let Kurt cry into her shoulder.

* * *

 **SIXTH YEAR**

By sixteen they were sneaky enough to create and hide a whole choir club from Professor Sylvester, and so they did. Their group slowly escalated from blackmailed friends to a strange little family of people from all houses. They sang for themselves, for each other, and successfully channeled their academic frustration out through songs.

By the end of the year, many other things got channeled through, too – Blaine and Jessie had an affair no one talked of but everyone knew about, Puck succeeded with “operation: get into Fabray’s pants” for which Kurt wanted absolutely no credit, neither for the “good minutes” Brittany’s and Santana’s strange relationship provided for many males of the club.

Most prominent of them all was when Finn and Rachel declared their undying love for each other, upon which Kurt faked puking then went away to start planning the wedding reception.

* * *

 **SEVENTH YEAR**

“So basically the only reason you started hating on me in first year was because I got sorted into Slytherin?” Rachel asked Kurt as the latter was styling her hair in the women's bathroom.

“Why bring that up now?” Kurt sighed but continued fixing Rachel’s locks in the planned position.

“Oh nothing. I just wondered how far we’ve come. From enemies to…” she gestured at the mirror.

“Well okay. I might have been in the closet in more ways than one when I was 11” Kurt admitted, then placed a gentle hand on Rachel’s shoulder and locked eyes with her through the mirror. “But you were peculiarly annoying, always reminding me of someone.”

Rachel laughed then stood up and took Kurt’s hand.

“Well come on then, let’s graduate, you annoying diva”


End file.
